El juramento
by Dryadeh
Summary: Nasuada cerró los ojos, percibiendo que las lágrimas se amontonaban bajo sus párpados al sentir la pasión, la devoción con que Murtagh pronunciaba un juramento que ya nunca podría hacer. Murtagh/Nasuada. Spoilers de Brising.


Este fanfic es un Murtagh/Nasuada, con spoilers de **Brisingr**. Se lo dedico a _Sara Fenix Black_, por compartir el amor por el pairing, por Murtagh y Nasuada en general, por ser la única persona con la que puedo hablar de los libros y por ser encantadora en general. ¡Ahora te toca a ti escribir un Murtagh/Nasuada :D!

* * *

**El juramento**

Nasuada se deslizó sigilosamente fuera de su tienda aprovechado el cambio de guardia de Los Halcones de la noche. Se había asegurado de dejar un bulto en el catre donde dormía que simulara su cuerpo por si decidían echar un vistazo dentro de la tienda. Era poco probable, pero toda precaución era poca, más si se proponía hacer algo tan temerario como salir del campamento base de los vardenos en plena noche.

Orrín le había dicho una vez que, si no quería explotar, se tomara unos minutos sólo para ella de vez en cuando. A Nasuada le había costado seguir su consejo, pues consideraba casi una obligación real el dedicar cada minuto de su tiempo a su pueblo. Sin embargo, había llegado a un punto en el que, de no lograr unos momentos de intimidad y tranquilidad, haría algo inapropiado o equivocado.

Se arrebujó entre la capa que llevaba y se aseguro de que la capucha le ocultara gran parte del rostro aunque el campamento se encontraba en calma. Sólo estaban en pie los soldados encargados de la guardia, ocupados en la vigilancia.

Nasuada pasó junto a la tienda vacía de Eragon y maldijo interiormente. Hacía dos días que le había otorgado carta blanca para ir a Ellesmera, aún en contra de sus deseos. Ahora debía retrasar el próximo ataque de los vardenos sin levantar sospechas y contar con que la noticia de la ausencia del jinete de dragón llegara tarde a los oídos de Espina y Murtagh. Quizás era esperar demasiado.

Debido a eso, la tensión estaba acabando con ella y para colmo las heridas de la prueba de Los Cuchillos Largos le molestaban más que de costumbre esa noche. A veces sentía la tentación de pedirle a Trianna que se las curara mágicamente, ya no tanto por el dolor, sino por la frustración de no poder tomar parte en la batalla.

Unos pasos a su derecha alertaron a Nasuada de una presencia cercana. Se ocultó rápidamente tras una pequeña tienda y esperó agazapada a que el soldado que hacía su ronda pasara de largo. Cuando juzgó que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para poder oírla, abandonó su escondite y se dirigió a toda prisa a la empalizada. Durante su construcción, Nasuada había ordenado a soldados de su confianza que crearan una pequeña puerta en la muralla y que la ocultaran después. Nadie debía conocer su existencia excepto ellos y su señora.

Sabía que esa idea había sido temeraria como también lo era lo que iba a hacer, pero se había convencido de que abandonar el campamento vardeno para lograr unos momentos de intimidad podía permitirse si era necesario para que se mantuviera en óptimas condiciones. Los vardenos y los surdanos, los pueblos libres del yugo de Galbatorix, no tendrían ninguna oportunidad si uno de sus líderes se hallaba débil o incapacitado. Orrín tenía sus experimentos, ella necesitaba un momento de soledad.

Apretando los labios con decisión, Nasuada llegó hasta la puerta camuflada y asegurándose de que nadie la veía, la abrió todo lo silenciosamente que pudo. Una corriente de brisa nocturna le agitó la capucha en cuanto asomó la cabeza fuera del campamento. Vastas extensiones de tierra seca y yerma se alargaban como la superficie calma de un lago bajo el manto de la noche oscura. La luna alta y llena rielaba sobre los campos muertos, envolviéndolos en una luminosidad plateada. Sin pensarlo un momento más, Nasuada salió fuera y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Continuó pegada a la muralla unos minutos más, esperando que el guardia que hacía su ronda por el parapeto se alejara lo suficiente. Después, corrió, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, abrigada por su capa negra.

Se detuvo, jadeante, cuando calculó que ni el guardia con mejor vista podría divisarla a esa distancia del campamento. Después, continuó andando con paso calmado y se bajó la capucha para sentir más la brisa en su cara.

Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida de Fâther-Dun, bajo las colosales montañas Beor, donde la luz del sol y el viento en la cara eran lejanos, apenas ecos de su verdadera fuerza. Por eso le habían fascinado tanto cuando abandonó el refugio de las montañas. Estar fuera, en la tierra desnuda, sin intermediarios entre ella y los elementos, le resultaba un bálsamo.

Pasear tranquilamente por esa tierra, aunque fuera en medio de la oscuridad, tenía un efecto relajante en ella. Notaba como paso a paso los nudos de angustia en su pecho, en los músculos de las cervicales y los omoplatos se deshacían lentamente.

Inmersa en un extraño y mágico momento de paz interior, Nasuada no fue consciente del estremecimiento en el aire, del tenue pero afilado sonido de unas alas. Cuando abrió los ojos, la silueta de una bestia voladora, demasiado grande para ser un ave, ya era visible hasta para ella a pesar de la oscuridad. En un primer momento pensó que se trataba de Eragon, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, aunque hubiera decidido no visitar Ellesmera, no había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera haber vuelto de Tronjheim.

No, ese dragón no era Saphira y su brillo rojizo, su tamaño menor, no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Era Espina, y en su lomo montaba Murtagh.

Nasuada se echó la capucha sobre el rostro a toda velocidad y sus manos oscuras se deslizaron bajo la capa en busca de su daga. Siempre llevaba dagas con ella. Una dentro de la bota, otra sujeta en la liga, un par ocultas en el cinturón de su vestido. Sacó una de estas y permaneció quieta y encogida, sin confiar demasiado en la improbable posibilidad de que Espina y Murtagh no la vieran, o decidieran pasar de largo.

Sin embargo, ya antes de ver a Espina aterrizar a unos metros de ella, sintió la vibración en el viento que generó el cambio de dirección de su enorme mole. Maldiciéndose interiormente por su estupidez (habría sido de más utilidad para los vardenos un líder desquiciado que un líder muerto), Nasuada apretó con fuerza el mango lacado de su daga y permaneció erguida e inmóvil mientras Murtagh desmontaba con un sonido metálico.

Pronto su figura negra y poderosa se dibujó claramente ante ella. Murtagh no llevaba armadura ni yelmo, pero sí a Zar'Roc en la cintura. Vestía ropajes oscuros y un largo abrigo de piel de un animal que Nasuada no pudo reconocer. Estaba pálido y ojeroso y tenía el pelo mucho más largo y oscuro que la última vez que Nasuada le vio, después de la batalla en Fâther-Dun, el día en que su padre fue asesinado.

Sabía que Murtagh era ahora su enemigo. Un nuevo apóstata, un sirviente de Galbatorix, un jinete traidor, y a pesar de ello, se sintió conmocionada por su aspecto. Su rostro no recordaba en absoluto al de ese muchacho marcado pero esperanzado conoció en los calabozos de su padre. La expresión de dureza seguía en su cara, pero más acentuada esta vez, volviendo los pómulos afilados y los ojos penetrantes. Lo más perturbador eran precisamente sus ojos, parecían los de otra persona. A un tiempo vacíos, a otro cargados de resentimiento, como los de un hombre al que le hubieran borrado todo salvo su sed de muerte y destrucción.

Murtagh permaneció parado a un par de metros de ella, observándola fríamente. Espina, detrás de él, parecía presto para lanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Nasuada tragó en seco y continuó sin moverse, tensa como la cuerda de un arco. No tenía flechas pero sí unas cuantas dagas y no pensaba caer sin prestar oposición.

—Lady Nasuada —pronunció Murtagh al cabo. Su voz sonaba más densa y oscura, más cavernosa, como si procediera de un lugar más profundo y oculto que antes. Sin embargo, había un tono burlón en ella, un tinte de retorcida diversión.

—Murtagh —respondió ella con sequedad.

—Es una sorpresa volver a veros —Murtagh caminó hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa al percibir que la tensión de Nasuada aumentaba. Se detuvo al alcance de su mano, sin borrar esa sonrisa retorcida y canalla de sus labios —Pareciera que habéis acudido a nuestro encuentro.

Nasuada se aseguró de permanecer impasible, reprimiendo cualquier tipo de manifestación física de su desagrado.

—Nada más lejos de mi intención. Si supiera que poseo alguna posibilidad de mataros yo misma quizás lo hubiera hecho, pero lamentablemente no es el caso.

La sonrisa de Murtagh desapareció y entrecerró los ojos hasta que quedaron casi ocultos tras las pestañas, como filos de una cortante espada.

—Entonces, no necesitaréis esto —gruñó. Nasuada atacó al saberse descubierta, pero Murtagh fue más veloz y le rodeó la muñeca con una rapidez sobrehumana. Apretó la carne con los dedos hasta llegar al hueso con expresión imperturbable y continuó presionando hasta que Nasuada, sofocando un gemido, aflojó los dedos y soltó la daga, que cayó sobre la tierra con golpe seco.

Sin esperar un instante, una segunda daga salió disparada hacia Murtagh. El jinete fue rápido pero no lo suficiente para esquivarla por completo y Nasuada logró hacerle un corte recto desde la mandíbula a lo alto del pómulo derecho antes de que Murtagh la bloqueara y le apresara el antebrazo con una fuerza brutal. La segunda daga cayó al suelo, y Nasuada, con ambos brazos inmovilizados por el jinete, apretó los dientes y se concentró en no jadear al sentir las cicatrices de la prueba de Los Cuchillos Largos reabriéndose bajo los dedos de Murtagh. La sangre manó y empapó las vendas lentamente, hasta llegar a la capa y humedecerla también.

Murtagh, sin aflojar un ápice su presa, la observaba con los dientes apretados, respirando pesadamente. Parecía tan furioso que Nasuada se preguntó si no la mataría en el acto con una sola palabra.

Sin embargo, la soltó de pronto y se miró las manos, sorprendido. Confusa, Nasuada comprendió que acaba de notar su sangre en la yema de los dedos. La miró de pronto y su furia había desaparecido. Había otra cosa en su mirada, escurridiza y velada, que no supo identificar y que encontró aún más peligrosa que su ira.

Quiso retroceder un paso pero Murtagh la agarró por un hombro con firmeza aunque sin hacerle daño. Antes de que Nasuada pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, le apartó la capa y observó sus brazos vendados a la luz de la luna. Hasta ella pudo ver sus propios vendajes cubiertos de sangre, eso era lo que debía haber asombrado tanto al jinete.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con voz hosca.

Nasuada forcejeó hasta liberarse de su agarre y se ocultó rápidamente los vendajes tras la capa. También estaba manchada de sangre pero era tan oscura que no se notaba.

—Privilegios de dirigir a los vardenos. No todos acatan mi autoridad como acataban la de mi padre —respondió, imprimiendo a su tono toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz.

Murtagh hizo mueca al oír la referencia a Ajihad y se apartó un poco, sus ojos quedando ocultos por las sombras que la luz de la luna reflejaba en su rostro. Permaneció en silencio, inmóvil, durante unos minutos, casi como si se hubiera olvidado de que ella estaba ahí. Espina, por detrás de él, se removió impaciente, estirando y cerrando las enormes garras sobre la tierra seca hasta que Nasuada no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Vais a matarme ya o tenéis pensado esperar un rato?

Nasuada no se hacía ilusiones. No creía que Murtagh deseara matarla en realidad, pero su posición no le permitía otra cosa, igual que la de ella.

Murtagh alzó la mirada hacia ella y se limpió la sangre seca de la mejilla con un antebrazo, como si sólo al oír su voz hubiera recordado la herida que Nasuada le había producido. Entonces bajó el brazo y volvió el rostro ligeramente hacia su dragón. Espina había elevando la enorme cabeza y miraba fijamente a Nasuada con sus pupilas curvadas. En sus ojos había algo parecido a pena, pero también determinación. Por los leves movimientos de jinete y dragón, Nasuada tuvo la impresión de que estaban hablando, es más, discutiendo. Reconocía las señales, no en vano había visto a Eragon y Saphira conservando mentalmente docenas de veces.

De pronto, Espina mostró los dientes y con un rugido bajo y enojado, alzó el vuelo, batiendo sus enormes alas. El viento que generó su despegue hizo caer la capucha de Nasuada sobre sus hombros y agitó su cabello oscuro, inusualmente suelto.

Por extraño que pareciera, la joven se sintió más insegura ahora que el dragón se había oído. Era como si las reglas por las que debía regirse ese encuentro entre Murtagh y ella acabaran de cambiar, como si hubiera caído en el tablero de un juego que desconocía.

—No quiero matarte, Nasuada —dijo Murtagh, tuteándola en un tono grave y bajo. Sonaba casi como si se estuviera disculpando. Por un instante, a Nasuada le recordó al joven de calabozo, deseoso de demostrar algo. Cerró los ojos un instante y apartó esa imagen rápidamente. Recordar lo dura que había sido la vida de Murtagh y todos sus sufrimientos, no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Pero has jurado hacerlo —completó ella con voz neutra.

—No directamente —repuso él y sus labios se plegaron momentáneamente en una sonrisa torcida, como si tuviera planeando una fechoría. La sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había surgido pero un brillo rebelde permaneció en sus ojos. Un brillo que antes no había estado ahí y que en el nuevo Murtagh resultaba inquietante.

—Le he encomendado a Eragon y a Saphira que acaben contigo —repuso Nasuada con sinceridad. La idea de que Murtagh muriera no le suponía ningún placer, todo lo contrario, pero conocía bien sus obligaciones y consideró necesario ser franca con él.

Murtagh soltó una risa carente de humor.

—Eragon aún está a medio hacer. No podrá conmigo y lo sabes.

—La última vez…

—La última vez tuvo suerte y una docena de esos hechiceros elfos. En nuestro próximo encuentro iré mejor preparado.

La manera desapasionada y casi divertida en que Murtagh habló de derrotar a su hermano hizo que a Nasuada se le helara la sangre. Eragon ya le había explicado la naturaleza de los juramentos que Murtagh le había hecho a Galbatorix y sabía bien que estaba atrapado por ellos. Sin embargo, hablaba casi con placer de condenar a su hermano así como había sido condenado él. Nasuada sintió una punzada de desprecio por él que le resultó sorprendentemente dolorosa y reavivó incómodos recuerdos sobre los momentos posteriores a la pérdida de su padre, cuando parte de sus pensamientos y anhelos estaban con Murtagh. Cuando rezó a dioses sin nombre porque al menos él, y no los gemelos, continuara con vida. Y cuando, en la batalla de los Llanos ardientes, lamentó que sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas. Lo lamentó, pero menos de lo debido.

—¿Piensas matar a Eragon y a Saphira, al último y único jinete libre? ¿A tu hermano? —le instó despectivamente.

El rostro de Murtagh se endureció, pero su mirada conservó un poso de frialdad.

—No voy a matar a Eragon ni a su dragona. Voy a llevarles a Urû'Baen y allí será Galbatorix quién decidirá qué hacer con ellos —dijo con impasibilidad. Después miró largamente a Nasuada y algo se quebró en su expresión antes de añadir —Los quiere vivos, no va a matarles.

Sus últimas palabras sonaron con cierto tono de disculpa, como si buscara que ella le entendiera. Pero Nasuada estaba horrorizada por la indiferencia que sentía ante la idea de condenar a su hermano a los mismos tormentos de los que él había sido victima y dejó que eso se trasluciera en su mirada.

—¡Son mis órdenes! —se justificó él, alterado—No tengo alternativa.

—¿También estaba en tus órdenes matar al Rey de los enanos? —le aguijoneó Nasuada.

Murtagh rehuyó su mirada y bajó la cabeza, respirando entre los dientes apretados. Nasuada cuadró los hombros, confirmadas sus sospechas. Eragon se había negado a darle detalles sobre la muerte de Hrothgar pero ella sospechó desde el principio que Murtagh había acabado con él por iniciativa propia.

—Ya no queda nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja y entristecida —Ya no queda nada del antiguo Murtagh.

Murtagh la contempló unos instantes con expresión herida, después se llevó las manos crispadas a la cabeza y se tiró del pelo con fuerza, antes de explotar.

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo que Él nos hizo a Espina y a mí por permitir escapar a Eragon y Saphira! El antiguo Murtagh sólo nos trae dolor y tormento. Lo que me hicieron en Urû'Baen… Nadie hubiera podido resistirlo, ¡nadie!

Murtagh avanzó hacia ella y la sujetó por los hombros, esta vez sin ninguna delicadeza. Sus dedos se clavaban en la piel de Nasuada como las garras de un dragón, sin embargo, ella no hizo nada por liberarse. Permaneció quieta y silenciosa, mirando a Murtagh directamente a los ojos y permitiendo que se descargara.

—Ni siquiera tú lo hubieras soportado —escupió él directamente sobre la cara de la joven. Nasuada notó su aliento sobre la nariz y la boca, y su desesperación entrándole en el cuerpo a través de los dedos del jinete. Giró el rostro y bajó los parpados para no ver el brillo enloquecido y suplicante de sus ojos —Ni siquiera tú, Nasuada —repitió, esta vez en un tono más débil y estrangulado.

Ella abrió entonces los ojos, pero se negó a mirarle. Tomó aliento antes de hablar.

—Yo hubiera muerto antes que jurarle lealtad a Galbatorix.

Transcurrieron un par de segundos de silencio, luego Murtagh rompió a reír con una risa salvaje y mísera, sin soltarla.

—¿Morir? —repitió burlonamente —Morir nunca fue una opción.

Como un latigazo, la comprensión de la terrible verdad de lo que Murtagh había sufrido hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora, sacudió a Nasuada.

—Si no hubiera acompañado a tu padre a perseguir a los kull que huyeron tras la batalla de Fâther-Dun… —comenzó Murtagh, pero se interrumpió abruptamente como si no mereciera le pena seguir hablando. Soltó a Nasuada y se apartó unos pasos de ella, sin siquiera mirarla, como si se hubiera rendido, aceptando que ella jamás podría entenderle.

Quizás fue eso lo que sacudió más profundamente a Nasuada.

—Nada de esto hubiera pasado —completó en un susurro. Había pensando en ello a menudo después de la muerte de su padre y siguió haciéndolo tiempo después, especialmente luego de la batalla de los Llanos ardientes y de que Eragon le contara lo que realmente le había sucedido cuando desapareció y le dieron por muerto. Pero Nasuada era práctica y sabía que no podía permitirse ahondar en esas meditaciones cuando tenía un ejército que comandar. Sin embargo, ahora que Murtagh estaba frente a ella, que era algo más que una nueva amenaza, una nueva barrera era ella y Urû'Baen, ahora que volvía a tener rostro y aún sentía la piel que él había tocado sensible, no podía escapar de esos pensamientos ni de la amargura que le producía saber que todo el sufrimiento de Murtagh podía haberse evitado. Que ahora podría estar luchando a su lado, en lugar de contra que ella, que tal vez con el tiempo, ellos…

Se obligó a detener ese curso de pensamiento ahí, antes de llegar a formularlo por completo y miró a Murtagh. Ya no le parecía un enemigo temible, sólo un joven que no había conocido otra cosa que dolor y miedo.

—¿Quieres saber lo más irónico? —murmuró él con una sonrisa macabra, como si se riera de algo que en realidad no le hacía ninguna gracia —Que estaba deseoso de demostrar mi valía para impresionar a Ajihad, a los vardenos… —hizo una breve pausa y alzó la mirada hacia Nasuada. Una mirada en la que se mezclaban tantos sentimientos, desesperación, amargura, anhelo, que la señora de los vardenos no pudo soportarla. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Murtagh: —Sobretodo _a ti_.

Nasuada dio un paso atrás como si Murtagh la hubiera golpeado en el pecho, lo que explicaría los latidos violentos y dolorosos de su corazón, bombeado sangre a su cuerpo, sangre que parecía haberse convertido en veneno. Murtagh se acercó a ella, temblando y sacudiéndose, los labios tiritando como si luchara consigo mismo, y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos. Nasuada sintió los dedos crispados sobre sus mejillas, estirándose poco a poco para acariciarle el rostro temblorosamente, las yemas suaves e inseguras deslizándose sobre la piel negra y sedosa, su rostro compungido cerniéndose sobre ella, los ojos brillantes, húmedos, cargados de dolor.

—Me hubiera sentido orgulloso de llamarte mi Señora—murmuró él con voz trémula pero exaltada, sobre la boca de la joven —Te habría servido con mi vida. Te habría seguido hasta la muerte, Nasuada.

Ella cerró los ojos, percibiendo que las lágrimas se amontonaban bajo sus párpados al sentir la pasión, la devoción con que Murtagh pronunciaba un juramento que ya nunca podría hacer. Entonces notó las manos del Jinete alzándole el rostro para aplastarle los labios contra la boca con un rugido bajo, como el de un dragón. El beso no tenía la delicadeza de las manos de Murtagh sobre su rostro, era más bien un ataque desesperado, rogando por una respuesta. Él resiguió la forma de los labios de Nasuada con los suyos, los besó con hambre, una y otro vez, sin apartarse, sin soltarla, con la fuerza con que el agua contenida escapa de un dique roto, hasta que ella reaccionó. No forcejó, ni apartó el rostro sino que devolvió el beso, sorprendiéndoles a los dos, contagiada por el apremio de Murtagh, cerrando las manos en puño alrededor la pechera del abrigo de piel del jinete. Enardecido por la respuesta de Nasuada, Murtagh se apretó contra ella y le separó los labios con la lengua; ella se dejó hacer hasta que sintió el jinete dentro de su boca. Llevaron a cabo su propia batalla, sus lenguas fintando y enzarzándose como espadas, mientras sus bocas giraban a un lado y a otro, replegándose y atacándose una y otra vez, sin tregua. Las manos de Nasuada subieron hasta el cuello de Murtagh y se cerraron en torno a él, las manos de Murtagh bajaron hasta la cintura de Nasuada y la rodearon con cuidado y cierta posesividad. El beso se prolongó, a ratos rabioso, a ratos calmo, hasta que Nasuada sintió que no podía tenerse en pie y a penas respirar. Entonces Murtagh se apartó, retirando su lengua y sus manos de la joven a un mismo tiempo, como quien arranca una flecha de un tirón para no prolongar la agonía y dio un paso atrás con una expresión indescriptible.

Nasuada jadeó y trató de recuperar la compostura, tomando las riendas de las mil y un sensaciones que se extendían por su cuerpo para someterlas a un férreo control. No podía comenzar ni a enumerar las razones por las que lo que había hecho era terrible.

Murtagh dio entonces un paso hacia ella, pero Nasuada retrocedió, frenándole con un gesto.

—No te acerques, Murtagh.

Trató de imprimir a su voz toda la autoridad posible pero sólo le salió una petición desvaída, en absoluto despectiva, sino más bien suplicante. Murtagh asintió silenciosamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, contemplándola de una manera que dificultó mucho a Nasuada el mantenerse aparentemente impasible. Era como si todo sus deseos de rebelarse de Galbatorix, de cambiar, de luchar junto a los vardenos hubieran revivido y se le reflejaran en el rostro a la vez, dándole un aspecto esperanzado y desesperado a la vez, como el de alguien que libra una lucha interna en la que consigue poco a poco doblegar a la parte indeseada.

En ese momento, la figura poderosa y rojiza de Espina se dibujó en el cielo, volando rápidamente hacia ellos y Nasuada adivinó que Murtagh había llamado a su dragón. El jinete alzó el rostro hacia su montura y luego hacia la joven, acariciándola con una mirada larga y profunda.

—Eragon dijo que había una manera de librarme de Galbatorix —pronunció Murtagh, la silueta de Espina engrandeciendo sobre ellos a medida que se aproximaba —Dijo que si cambiaba algo en mí, yo… —se interrumpió cuando Espina aterrizó detrás de él y plegó las majestuosas alas poco a poco. Murtagh se volvió hacia su dragón y trepó por su pierna hasta subirse a su lomo. Se sentó en la silla y se aferró a la montura a medida que Espina se erguía, preparado para reanudar el vuelo. Antes de despegar, Murtagh miró fijamente a Nasuada y le dijo unas últimas palabras.

—Encontraré la manera —declaró e inclinó la cabeza hacia Nasuada, como si acabara de hacerle un juramento. Después Espina extendió las alas y se perdió en la negrura de la noche con Murtagh en su grupa.

Nasuada permaneció inmóvil, viéndoles desaparecer, con la sensación de que algo en los dos había cambiado profundamente. Algo que Galbatorix nunca podría entender.

* * *

No estoy muy segura del resultado, pues es lo primero mediamente largo que escribo (osea, de más de 500 palabras) en los dos últimos meses. El Murtagh/Nasuada para mi fue evidente desde el primer libro, asi que me dio mucha pena el giro dramático de los acontecimientos cuando Murtagh desapareció y reapareció convertido en Jinete esclavo de Galbatorix. Todavía no he acabado Brisingr, pero el Murtagh/Nasuada parece imposible dadas las circunstancias aunque ¡siempre nos quedaran los fics!

Si alguien lo ha leído, le agradecería mucho su opinión y crítica. Siempre da un poco de respeto aventurarse en un fandom nuevo. Gracias de antemano.

_Sara_, espero que haya sido de tu agrado :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
